Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding facility inspecting apparatus, and particularly to a welding facility inspecting apparatus that is configured to integratively inspect a variety of welding facility functions and states.
Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, welding means bonding a metallic material based on a direct atom coupling between two different solid materials.
Particularly, most of the portions of a vehicle body are bonded by a welding. That is, the welding facility is a key facility in a vehicle body manufacture of a vehicle. Further, an electric welding is mainly used when welding a vehicle body. Meanwhile, if a defect is found in the welding of a vehicle body, the safety of a driver significantly deteriorates.
The defects in the welding facility may directly lead to the defects of the welding. Therefore, it is very important to inspect the welding facility before the manufacture of the vehicle body of a vehicle. Particularly, during a welding facility inspection, it needs to basically inspect the functions and states of a welding gun of a welding facility. The inspection of the welding gun consists of a welding force inspection of a welding gun, a welding current inspection, a rectilinear propagation performance inspection, an abrasion loss inspection and a polishing condition inspection.
According to the related art, the welding force inspection and the welding current inspection of the welding gun have been performed in such a way to manually measure the welding force and the welding current of a welding gun using certain measuring equipment and to inspect whether the welding force and the welding current of the welding gun satisfy the previously set values. Further, the rectilinear propagation performance inspection of the welding gun has been performed by visually inspecting the rectilinear propagation performance of a welding gun, and the abrasion loss inspection of the welding gun has been performed in such a way to adjust the data with respect to the abrasion loss when a problem occurs due to an error in the actual abrasion loss and data. In addition, the polishing condition inspection of a welding gun has been performed in such a way to reflect light on the surface of a tip of the welding gun and to check the quantity of the reflecting light.
However, each of the above-described conventional inspections for the welding gun has been separately performed, which results in complicated procedures. Further, the manual and visual inspections require a high concentration for an inspection worker, and the accuracy of the inspection may deteriorate. In addition, any measure taken after the occurrence of a problem may not be effective to prevent any defects prior to welding.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.